Life in the Heat of it
by arcxotwilight
Summary: Take a look into the the lives of everyday heroes committed to one of America's noblest professions. For the firefighters, rescue squad, and paramedics of Seattle firehouse 76, no occupation is more stressful or dangerous, yet so rewarding and exhilarating; whose actions make the difference between life and death. Jasper/Bella rated M for language and lemons.
1. Prologue

"_**People are always asking me how is it that firefighters run into a burning building when everyone else is running out. Courage is the answer."**_

_**Ladder 49 **_

**Preface**

People ask me all the time why I do this job, why every day I risk my life to save someone I don't even know. People don't understand the price we pay for the job, but it's all worth it when you pull a six year old little girl out of a fire.

Because of you that little girl gets to see her mommy and daddy again, she gets to graduate high school, graduate college, fall in love, and have her own six year old little girl.

Being a firefighter all I ever wanted in life. There's no feeling like the one I get when I run into a burning building or when I pull someone out of a car accident or whatever situation they've gotten themselves into. You've got 70 pounds of equipment on your back but with the amount of adrenaline rushing through your body you don't even notice it.

This job doesn't go without its faults though. It's hard to accept that you can't save everybody and I've seen some of the toughest and bravest men fall to their knees because of some of the things we see, but we've all got each other's backs in the firehouse and we get back up stronger than before. Were brothers in every way besides blood and each of us would lay our lives out for each other. Of course there are our sisters here too, our female paramedics.

Although only one is like my sister because the other is the love of my life.

The fire house was unusually slow today. We haven't heard the shrill ringing of the alarm going off notifying us someone needed our help. I was in the main room messing around with Peter when I felt someone wrap their arms around me and kiss my neck. I smiled to myself knowing it was Bella.

"Hey baby" she purred in my ear.

"Hey Bells, how was your call?" I asked pulling her into my lap.

Bella and Charlotte are the paramedics here at firehouse 76. Bella and I met 8 months ago when she transferred from house 32. Charlotte, Peter's wife, took her right under her wing and they quickly became great friends. It's fitting since Peter has been my best friend since high school. We went through the academy together and rose through the ranks to become lieutenants together. I like to bust his balls and joke that I'm a better firefighter than him because I'm the Rescue Squad lieutenant and he's the truck lieutenant. He knows I'm just kidding but I also know he wishes he could go for his squad certification to become an elite firefighter. He won't though because would have to transfer since I hold the job at 76.

"Besides Whitlock, who would pull your sorry ass out of those buildings if I wasn't around?" is what he always says to me with his smug smirk.

I just ignore him.

Charlotte plopped herself into Peter lap while Bella told us about their call they just went on.

"It was nothing dramatic this woman fell down her stairs and broke her leg so we got her onto the stretcher and dropped her off at the ER. It was easy and simple, a nice change from all the tough calls we've been getting lately." she explained stealing a french fry off my plate of food on the table smiling at me.

Bella is the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. Her long mahogany hair cascades around her as she tries to hide her blush that never ends. She has big doe brown eyes and porcelain skin.

I love everything about Bella she's what gets me through calls and the long shitty days that everyone has once in a while. I know she's terrified every time I run into a building engulfed in flames but knowing she's out there waiting for me to come back to her makes it a little easier and it pushes me that much harder to make sure I get out there alive and unharmed so I can see her beautiful face again.

The sound of the alarm going off and the voice of the dispatcher alerted all of us and everyone jumped out of their seats and started towards the garage.

"_**Truck 45, Engine 17, Squad 6, ambulance 89 house fire 231 Kings St"**_

Pulling on my gear I hit the garage door opener and jumped into the passenger seat. Garrett drove the truck while Jared and Tyler rode in the back. We pulled out first with truck 45, Engine 17 and ambulance 89 following behind us.

We pulled up to the house and immediately got to work.

"Alright it's a two stories, engine start working on putting out those flames, Tyler your with Seth and Mike on ventilation, Peter, Garrett, Paul, Randall primary search and rescue with me!" I ordered.

I looked over to see Bella by the ambulance staring at me biting her lip and wringing her hands something she does when she's nervous or scared. I smiled at her and mouthed 'I love you' before entering the building. She mouthed she loved me too and then started attending to a woman who had run out of the house coughing and choking. I know I couldn't promise her anything or that I would make it out okay but the little reassurance that I loved her and that my brothers had my back calmed her a little; and me too.

I pulled on my mask, secured my hat and ran in through the front door. I got low immediately and turned to the guys.

"Peter, Garrett with me we'll take the top floor and Paul, Randall you guys got the first floor let's move!"

"C'mon move your asses!" Peter shouted at his men.

We continued straight on through the house towards the staircase. The smoke was so thick we were almost at zero visibility and all that could be heard was the sound of the flames licking the walls and our heavy footsteps and breathing. My mask would fog up a little as I breathed in and out and the sweat was dripping down my face. We turned the corner down another hallway when we finally reached the steps.

When we were on the second floor we found four doors.

"I'll take the one at the left end of the hallway, Jasper you take the room at the right end of the hallway and Garrett you take the two in the middle." Peter yelled as he took off down the hallway.

I did the same and once I made it into the room I took in my surroundings and I realized it was a child's bedroom.

"Fire Department call out!" I yelled into the room.

nothing.

"This is the Fire Department call out!" I yelled again. I swept the room, under the bed, in the closet everywhere I could think to look but I found nothing. I made my way back into the hallway to see Garret carrying a little boy down the steps and Peter with a little girl right behind him.

"The room is clear!" I told them.

"Jasper check the room next to yours I only checked the one!" Garrett yelled to me. The boy in his arms was passed out and didn't look too good.

"Alright, I'm on it! Get those kids out of here I'll be out in a minute!" I tried turning the knob into the room but it would budge. I turned my back to it and kicked it in. It flew open with a loud bang against the wall. It was the bathroom and once I swept the small room I deemed it clear and headed out and down the steps. I was halfway down when I heard the crack and then felt the crumbling below me. Somewhere in the distance I heard my name being called.

"JASPER!" I think it was Randall or Paul or maybe it was Peter who came back in to see where I was? I don't know.

Everything hurt. My vision was getting blurry and I felt like I was on fire, probably because I was. My eyes felt heavy and the last thing that entered my mind before I blacked out was Bella's face.

It's hard to accept that you can't save everybody.

Sometimes that somebody is you.

**A/N okay so this was the Prologue or Preface whatever you want to call it. Chapter one will begin 8 months before this when Bella first came to Firehouse 76. Let me know what you guys think and if I should continue, any constructive criticism or ideas or suggestions are welcome. Thanks you to everyone who takes the time to read this it's my first time writing a fan fiction so I'm a little nervous lol. Review!**

**arcxotwilight**


	2. Chapter 1

**The Firefighter's Prayer**

**When I am called to duty, God, whenever flames may rage;**

**Give me strength to save some life, whatever be its age.**

**Help me embrace a little child before it is too late**

**Or save an older person from the horror of that fate.**

**Enable me to be alert and hear the weakest shout,**

**And quickly and efficiently to put the fire out.**

**I want to fill my calling and to give the best in me,**

**To guard my every neighbor and protect his property.**

**And if, according to my fate, I am to lose my life;**

**Please bless with your protecting hand**

**my children and my wife.**

**Bella POV**

I pulled up in front of Firehouse 76 and stared at it. It had red- brown brick walls with a strip of white concrete going through the middle of it. Around the house were beautiful flower beds with yellow and purple flowers and different types of bushes. There was a giant flagpole with and American flag on it and next to it another with a fire department flag on it. I took a deep breath, grabbed my bag and headed in through the giant garage doors.

I was really looking forward to working here at 76, it has a reputation for being the friendliest firehouse in Seattle and it's said that its occupants are more like family than co- workers. I'm hoping they have are open to adding a new member it would be a nice change from the strained and cold relationships at 32. There's plenty of blame to go around at a firehouse and the people at 32 can't seem to let anything go and be forgiving. It's the main reason I put in my transfer, I didn't care what house they put me in as long as I wasn't in 32 anymore I'd be much happier. My old partner Victoria is a bossy, self-centered ice queen. Everything I did was wrong in her eyes, but I never gave two shits about what she had to say because I'm a damn good paramedic and I've saved many lives and helped many people. I don't know what really drove me to become a paramedic but ever since I was little I was fascinated by the idea of working in a firehouse and being a medic. My mom Renee always thought it was because my dad, Charlie, is a police chief and I was destined to help people just like my dad does. Of course he helps people in a much different way than I do, but none the less we both do. They live in Forks which is the small town I grew up in its not too far from Seattle, I like Forks but I much prefer the city life. I love the hustle and bustle of the city. Living in the city is always exciting. So after I graduated college I applied to be an EMT and completed all my courses with flying colors now here I am 25 years old and a certified EMT- paramedic the highest certification you can receive in this field. I'm excited to be working with my new partner Charlotte who I've met out on calls a few times. Her partner Lucy who I've also met before is out on maternity leave for a while so when the spot opened up and my transfer went through I got assigned to 76 and couldn't have been happier.

As I made my way through the garage I saw the 2 blood red trucks and the engine parked inside. I made my way around the closer truck to see a man with his back turned towards me putting a saw away into it. He had on the required uniform a navy blue tee shirt with SEATLE FIRE DEPARTMENT written in white across the back and the department logo on the front. He was obviously in great shape with bulging muscles. I cleared my throat and he turned to face me. He was handsome with jet black hair and dark eyes.

"Oh hey! You must be Bella we've been expecting you, I'm Paul" he smiled and held out his hand for me to shake.

"Yeah I'm sorry I'm a little late it doesn't look too good on the first day but I got lost trying to find the house" I said shaking his hand. It was true 32 is on the other side of the city so I had a little trouble finding 76.

"No worries sweetheart, everyone is in the main room eating breakfast but I'll take you to see Chief Denali before I introduce you to everyone. Follow me" he said leading me through a door and down a hallway. We entered into the sleeping quarters where there were beds lined up in three rows.

"This is where everyone sleeps besides the lieutenants...lucky bastards get their own bed in their office" he chuckled.

It wasn't an insult to his superiors more like a joke one would say about their siblings. You could see in his eyes the respect and admiration he held for them.

I giggled as we continued to the Chiefs office. I hadn't realized how nervous I was until we were standing in front of the door to his office. His secretary an aging lady with short red hair smiled and told us to head in. Paul knocked on the door before opening it.

"Hey Chief, this is Bella she's the transfer from house 32" he introduced me.

Chief Denali stood up from his desk and came around to shake my hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Bella, I'm Eleazar Denali were honored to have you serve here with us you have quite the reputation you know?" he smiled. His voice was very welcoming; it was like seeing and old friend after a long time.

"The pleasure is mine and thank you sir" I blushed. I hate that damn thing it's always my giveaway.

He chuckled at my embarrassment and motioned for me to sit down. It was only then that I realized Paul had left and shut the door leaving me alone with Chief Denali.

"I think you'll find working here at 76 quite enjoyable. Were one of the busiest houses around so there's never a dull moment, especially with these idiots running around here" he spoke with fondness in his voice for the men and women who he worked alongside with every day.

"I'm sure I like it, I'm just a little worried I've heard you're a tight knitted bunch here. This house has quite the reputation you know?" I smiled back. Humor danced in his eyes and I was pretty sure I wasn't blowing my first impression.

"Nonsense they will welcome you with open arms and pretty soon all your worries will disappear. Now I know you've been working in the field for a couple years so I don't have to go over the expectations and rules with you. Everyone is eating so now is as good as ever to go introduce you to everyone" he said and then stood up and we walked to what had been deemed the "main room" to meet everyone.

There were butterflies in my stomach and I started wringing my hands something I do when I'm nervous until we reached an opening into a room where people were eating at a long table and a couple at a small round one.

"Everyone this is Bella Swan she will be working with you guys from now on, so make sure to give her a warm 76 welcome"

A little blonde girl who I know to be Charlotte ran up and grabbed my hand pulling me close. Charlotte and I already had a growing friendship because of the times we met out on call and I was looking forward to getting to know her better she really was a sweet girl.

"Hey Bella! I'm so excited to be working with you, let me introduce you to the gang. Over there is Seth and Mike – there truck guys." She explained. They smiled and said hello.

"Over here is the rest of truck Jared and Paul, who we heard you already met unfortunately" she giggled

"Oh shut it Char you know you love me" he scoffed with a smile. The rest of the guys laughed and I joined in laughing at their teasing, it really was nice to see. At 32 all you usually get is a cold glare thrown in your direction.

"Anyways as I was saying this is the rest of truck Paul, Randall, and the truck lieutenant Peter who is also my husband." She said it with affection and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

Peter stood up and I was expecting a hand shake but instead I received a hug.

"Hey there little darling glad to have you here, you let me know if any of these assholes bother you and I'll make them do drills till they puke." He smirked when all the boys groaned and then they started shouting compliments at me to show Peter just how nice they were going to be to me, again all good fun.

"Let me introduce you to the guys with the biggest egos around this house- the squad members" he fake whispered but making sure they all heard.

"Yeah right Pete you got the biggest head outa all of us" his voice had a slight southern drawl and it made you want to melt on the spot.

I looked to see who the voice belonged too and was met with the most beautiful pair of green eyes I've ever seen. He was tall and muscular but lean, not in a bulky way like Paul. He had short hair and pale skin as does everyone in Seattle due to the weather. He was gorgeous.

"I'm Jasper the squad lieutenant, ignore whatever this asshole is saying about us" he joked smirking.

God Damn that smirk.

It made you wanna shed all your clothes and jump right into bed with him.

"Ok I'll keep that in mind" I said giggling. I'll keep that in mind? Nice Bella couldn't you have thought of something witty to say back to him?

"Please Whitlock your just jealous you're not as good looking as me" Peter winked.

I've never felt like this before, I feel drawn to this man and I don't even know the first thing about him! One thing I did know for sure though was that Jasper Whitlock was most certainly not lacking the looks department.

"Yeah whatever helps you sleep at night Peter" he shot back.

"Is that right Jazzy?" he laughed as Jasper cringed. It was obviously not a nickname he approved of but watching these two back and forth I could already tell they were either best friends or brothers. It was cute seeing them shove each other playfully and laugh. Everyone looked on with a smile and laughed with each other.

"Anyways beautiful that's Tyler and Garrett, the rest of squad" my heart fluttered in my chest and I blushed. Jasper called me beautiful. His gaze was hypnotizing and it was hard to break eye contact but we had to because suddenly we heard the loud alarm and the voice of a dispatcher go off.

"_**Truck 45, Engine 17, Squad 6, ambulance 89, car accident on 6**__**th**__** Ave."**_

Everyone jumped up from their seat and Charlotte grabbed my hand.

"Cmom Bella let's go!" she said excitedly. I laughed and jogged towards the ambulance with her. She hopped in the driver's seat while I chose to ride shot gun.

"So how long have you and Peter been married?" I asked her as we drove to the scene.

"About 2 years, we met when I started working here four years ago and It was love at first sight Bella I'm telling you I never believed in it before I met Peter but I don't know I just knew right away. I don't know it sounds kinda dumb" She blushed. I was nice to see someone besides myself blush.

"No it doesn't sound dumb at all its sounds like it was special" I smiled at her.

"Yeah it's crazy though I've never seen Jasper so captivated by someone before the way he was with you and trust me I would know Peter and Jasper have been friends since high school." She looked at me out of the corner of her eye gauging my reaction.

"What are you talking about Char, Jasper and I barley spoke and he seemed perfectly fine to me" I asked confused.

"Are you kidding me girl? The moment you walked into the room he never took his eyes off you watched your every move. He looked like he was studying your every feature." She told me in a disbelieving tone like she couldn't believe I hadn't noticed. Apparently I was the only one who hadn't. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face and the stupid blush.

Charlotte laughed "Looks like he's not alone in those feelings hmm?"

"maybe" I smirked I don't really know what "feelings" she was talking about but all I know is that Jasper is damn fine.

"Well now you definitely have to come out for drinks with us after shift! It's usually Peter and I, Jasper, Garrett and his wife Kate, and Paul and whatever poor girl he's dating this week. He's a good guy just isn't looking to settle down so he's playing the player card for now."

"I'll think about it" It sounded like fun and I would definitely consider going it's a great way to get to know everyone and especially Jasper.

"You're coming." Her tone was final and apparently I had no choice.

We pulled up to the scene jumped out of the rig and ran over to see what was happening.

"Drunk Driver swerved out of the lane and hit the side of the car; the woman who was driving her leg is pinned in so we need the jaws to get her free." Jasper told us. He held my gaze a moment longer before he turned back to his men to get to work. Time is everything in this job. I ran over to the car and climbed into the passenger seat while Charlotte went back to get the stretcher.

"Hello? Ma'am can you hear me?" I asked her. She looked like she was in her young thirties. She had an open head gash and her leg was pinned in which the guys were just getting started on now. She looked at me and nodded her head yes.

"Ok good. My name is Bella and I'm a paramedic with the Seattle Fire Department, I'm just gonna but this collar on you to stabilize your neck ok?" the woman nodded again.

Once the collar was on I gave a nod to squad telling them to start with the jaws. The woman started screaming in agony as her leg started becoming free. It took all of about 2 minutes to get the door off and her leg free. Seth and Tyler helped lift her out of the car and onto the stretcher and from there we wheeled her over and loaded her into the rig. I caught Jasper looking at me and he threw a smile my way and I could help but smile back. I hoped in the back while Charlotte drove us to the ER. I started her IV and I felt around her leg and found it to be shattered. It's going to be a tough recovery and a hell of a lot of physical therapy for this woman but she will be alright. I stitched up her head gash and checked her vitals and soon enough we were at the hospital.

As we made our way back to the rig after having dropped off the victim I couldn't help but think that I'm really going to like working at firehouse 76.

**A/N Thanks to everyone who clicked the follow/favorite button, I really appreciate it! Let me know what you guys think by hitting that review button! Any suggestions, ideas, or constructive criticism will be taken into consideration.**

**arcxotwilight**


	3. Chapter 2

**He stares in the face of death**

**Without a second thought**

**To save that one special life**

**That he so bravely sought**

**He has walked as close to**

"**Hell on Earth"**

**As any man could do **

**And he's so proud of the job he did**

**For people he never knew**

**He puts his life on the line**

**Every time duty calls**

**Always doing what needs to be done**

**Without even a pause**

**He is a fireman**

**With overwhelming pride**

**Never afraid to take a chance**

**When saving someone's life**

**Often he says **

"**it's my job"**

**But we really know**

**That he is very special**

**And always ready to go**

**So when you hear the siren wail**

**Or see the flashing lights**

**Stand aside and look with pride**

**He's going to save a life.**

**Bella POV **

When we got back to the firehouse the guys were all taking their gear off. I jumped out of the rig and applause and cheering erupted throughout the room. I was blushing furiously and couldn't hide my smile.

I looked around for those beautiful green eyes I will surely dream of. I saw him leaned against the truck with his arms crossed over his shirtless chest and a smirk on his face. His face and chest were covered in a sheen of sweat and I couldn't stop my eyes from trailing down his sculpted abs all the way to the V of his hips, my mind starting thinking dirty thoughts about what was right below his belt. When I looked back into his eyes I could see I had been caught. Humor and smugness danced in his eyes, the smug look made me realize that Jasper knew how he affected women and it made me wonder how many have seen his bedroom. I was taken aback by the jealousy that ran through me at just the thought of Jasper in bed with a woman. I shook those thoughts away to save for another time.

"Thanks guys" I mumbled still slightly embarrassed by the attention I was receiving.

"That was impressive Bella, you got there and you got it done quickly and efficiently. You'll fit in nicely here." Peter praised me with his arm around Charlotte.

"Thanks Peter, you did alright I guess" I shrugged my shoulders and giggled.

"Ahh watch yourself new girl or I'll have your fan club make you do drills" he joked back with a chuckle.

"Fan Club?" I laughed.

"What's the matter Peter worried she'll steal your seat at the popular kids table" Jasper said with an amused smile.

"Yeah Peter I like her, she's a lot prettier than you" Mike said slinging his arm around my shoulders.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jasper stand up straighter and stare at Mike's arm.

Was Jasper jealous?

"She's a medic not a firefighter Peter" piped Garrett with a smirk.

"I'll still drill her" Peter replied with a smirk of his own.

"Geez man your wife's right there might not wanna talk about drilling other women in front of her" Paul was hysterically laughing obviously thinking his comment was hilarious. Leave it to Paul to throw in a dirty joke.

Peter's face paled not having realized what he said and turned to look at Charlotte, she definitely wore the pants in their relationship. I was trying to hold in my laughter as was Charlotte she tried to look like she was going to chew him out, but we couldn't because the look on his face was priceless and we burst into laughter hanging onto each other for support.

"Thinking about swinging darling?" she asked with her eyebrows raised.

"N-no baby you know you're the only one I want" he took her face in both his hands and placed a soft sweet kiss on her lips.

I sighed with a dreamy look in my eye. I want that. I want it all marriage, house, kids, someone to lean on and be your best friend, but also your lover. I'd never had a serious boyfriend before. I mean there were a few in high school but they we childish and we were just fooling around. I've had my fair share of one night stands thanks to my best friend Alice who insists on dragging me out to a club when I have a weekend off, but never anyone serious. My job keeps me pretty busy and with the shifts I work which are normally 12- 24 and sometimes 48 hour shifts by the time I get home all I want to do is relax and sleep so there's not much opportunity to meet someone.

"Get a room! Nobody wants to see you and Char being all lovey dovey around here." Jasper teased.

"Oh shut it Whitlock, maybe you'll feel different once you've had a girlfriend for more than 2 weeks at a time."

The comment had obviously hit a nerve in Jasper because the smile had fallen off his face and was now staring at Peter. His face too had fallen and they looked to be having a silent conversation. The look on Peter's face showed he regretted saying that immediately and Charlotte looked very uncomfortable and sort of sad, which I found strange. Everybody else looked uncomfortable as well.

Jasper scoffed and walked away with disbelief in his eyes. He slammed the door into the main room and I watched through the window as he disappeared down the hallway.

I don't know what caused me to follow him but I couldn't help myself. I felt like I should go comfort him and ask him what was wrong even though it was none of my business. I hadn't received a tour of the firehouse yet so I had no idea where I was going but I remembered Paul pointing out Peter and Jasper's offices just outside the sleeping quarters. I figured that was the best place to look for him, but when I reached his office the door was open and the room was empty.

I walked back out into the hallway and at the end of it I noticed the door to the locker room. I thought that there would be a separate locker room for girls but there was only one which surprised me a little. Regardless I headed in there, when I walked in I heard water running and figured Jasper was probably taking a shower.

Thinking about Jasper naked and wet in the shower practically had me moaning. My panties were soaked and I knew after shift me and my fingers would be having some fun tonight.

I thought about leaving because how weird would that be if I was just waiting out here for him. I didn't have much time to decide because the water shut off and I could hear his footsteps walking over here.

He came around the corner and stopped in his tracks when he saw me. His towel was wrapped around his waist and water droplets were dripping off his hair onto his perfect face and body. I should say something and not just stare at him like a freak.

"Uh hey" I said awkwardly

"See something you like?" he smirked opening his locker.

I blushed having been caught staring. I was feeling brave and instead of shying away like I normally would I decided to play along.

"Nothing special" I shrugged.

He squinted his eyes at me a small smile played the corner of his lips. He sat down on the bench that ran down the middle of the row of lockers and I took a seat next to him. Not too close but still fairly close to him.

"In all honesty I just wanted to see if you were all right. I know it's none of my business and we just met and everything but if you want to talk about it I'm here to listen." My voice came out a little shaky, I was nervous he's snap at me and tell me to stop bothering him.

He took a deep breath and turned his whole body to face me.

"Thanks Bella, I appreciate it." He smiled.

That was it and he turned back towards his locker to gather his clothes and left to go get changed.

I shouldn't have been so disappointed that he didn't tell me what was wrong. I mean he doesn't know me, he just met me today and yet it still hurts.

I spent the rest of the day cleaning and restocking the rig with Charlotte and hanging out with the guys. We got a few more calls; another car accident, a gunshot victim and a small kitchen fire. It was nice getting to know everybody they were all great people, although there was one person who kept their distance from me. I don't understand why Jasper is being distant all of a sudden. I keep telling myself it's about this morning but I know it's about me because he is talking and joking around with everyone else including Peter.

Everyone was sleeping but I was lying wide awake in my bed. I couldn't sleep I had way too much on my mind. I quietly got up so I wouldn't wake up everyone else. It was around 3:00 in the morning and if the alarm went off soon I didn't want to deprive anyone of less sleep then they can get. I walked into the main room where the kitchen was to get a bottle of water and I saw Jasper sitting on the couch watching some documentary on the Civil War on the history channel. He turned around to see who it was and I suddenly felt like a kid getting yelled at for being up past their bed time. You know when you sneak down stairs only to find that you dad is in the living room and your busted?

"Hey uh I'm just getting some water I'll be real quick" I walked over to the fridge to grab my water. The whole time I could feel Jasper's gaze on my back. When I turned to leave I heard him quietly say

"You can stay if you want to"

I hesitated and then decided to sit down on the couch next to him. The air around was awkward and I thought about going back to my bed when he spoke.

"Bella, I'm sorry for being so rude and ignoring you today I have a lot on my mind, I hope you can forgive me?" he looked at me with genuine emotion. I could tell he was sorry and to be honest I wasn't really mad just more confused.

"It's alright Jasper" I gave him a small smile and he smiled back. He muted to TV and turned to face me leaning his back against the arm of the couch. I tucked my feet under me and took a sip of my water.

"So Bella Swan, why'd you want to be an EMT?" he asked.

"I don't really know, my dad is the Chief of Police in the town I grew up in called Forks…"

"Wait, Forks? Is there another town called Spoons?" he chuckled.

"No stupid." I giggled.

"anyway before you so rudely interrupted me" I shoved him playfully "I was saying that my dad is Chief of Police and ever since I was little I had this fascination with police and firefighters and ever since my dad told me about how EMT's can work in firehouses I would run around the house with a little toy hand radio that when you push the button a siren would go off and I would run up to whoever was home and "fix" them" I laughed as I recalled those memories, tons include Charlie laying on the kitchen floor pretending to be in pain.

"I bet you were adorable" he smiled and as always I blushed.

"Thanks, I was" I teased and he chuckled and shook his head.

"I love my job and there's nothing I would rather be doing. I love the excitement and the fact that you never know what's going to happen on the job. When you think you've seen it all, and then you get a call and realize you haven't and you never will. The thing I love most about this job is that I get to help people, it's the best feeling. I feel like I have a purpose in life you know, like I matter. I'm making a difference in people's life; direct and indirect every day."

Talking to Jasper seemed so effortless and it was something I've never experienced when I first meet a guy. Usually it's full of awkward pauses and trying to think of what to say next without sounding like an idiot.

"Yeah sounds like the feeling I get every time I rescue someone from a fire or car accident or whatever, I just can't describe the feeling, I love what I do." It's somewhat funny how when someone is a firefighter their eyes light up when they talk about their job.

"What made you want to be a firefighter?" I asked him. I watched as the light in his eyes faded a little and I knew then there was a story behind why he chose this profession.

He cleared his throat and sat up a little straighter. He opened his mouth to talk and then closed it. He took a deep breath and opened his mouth to say something but closed it again. I could see this was hard for him and wanting to comfort him and let him know it's alright if he doesn't want to talk about it I grabbed his hand lacing my fingers through his.

He looked down at out intertwined hands and began his story.

"I grew up in Houston, Texas; born and raised. My family and I lived on a ranch. My brother Jackson and I would work with my dad. I'm 4 years older than Jackson so he always looked up to me, always wanted to do everything like me. Talk the way I talk, walk the way I walk, I didn't mind it at all… It was nice to have someone admire you so much. He was my best friend."

I could hear him choking up a bit and he paused to calm down. I rubbed my thumb over his hand softly and waited for him to continue.

"My little sister Lucy was like our shadow. She would stand outside in the beating sun all day just so she could hang out with us. Mama would tell her to come inside for a bit and she would say "No Mama, I'm playing with Jazz and Jack." She was 9 years old with long golden blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. She looked just like Mama, beautiful. I'm definitely a Mama's boy for sure." He chuckled softly. "Whenever she'd call I'd come running." I reached up to brush the back of my hand across his cheek softly and he lifted his pain filled eyes and stared directly into mine. I then reached to brush my fingers through his hair, silent signs of encouragement for him to keep going.

"When I was 17 years old I woke up in the middle of a smoke filled room. Not even thinking I ran right out of that room to get my family and get out…." Tears escaped down his face and I brushed them away.

"I couldn't save them" he whispered and he leaned his forehead against mine.

"Shhh, it's okay" I whispered smoothing my hand over his hair.

"I told myself I wouldn't let others feel the pain I felt…the pain I still feel every day. But sometimes I can't. No matter what I do, no matter how hard I try I can't save them all." His voice got rougher and angry almost. Angry at what happened to his family, angry at what happens to other people who suffer the same fate, angry at himself.

"It's okay. You can't focus on those things alright, that's the only way to not go crazy doing this job. You try your best and that's what matters. Don't think about how many people you couldn't save…think about how many people you have saved." His emotions are written on his face and swim in his eyes. I want to help make the pain go away…distract him.

So I kiss him.

**A/N Thanks for everyone who clicked the favorite/follow button! Please, Please, Please review and let me know what you think! (: **

**I'm looking for someone who can make me a picture thumbnail for this story. It's currently a picture of flames but I would love to have a cooler one. Unfortunately I do not know how to make one. If anyone is interested PM me and well talk! **

**Thanks again, love you lots! **

**arcxotwilight **


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N Sorry I took so long to update, real life has been busy. I've been studying for exams all week, but I'm back with another chapter now! Thanks again for all the support people are showing and remember to review! Also I am looking for someone to create a banner for this story because I unfortunately do not know how to. If anyone is interested PM me! **

**Now on with the story….**

"**What do they say in the academy? One shift can change someone's life, lets change ours"**

**Lt. Casey, Chicago Fire**

**Bella POV**

I'm lost in the feeling of Jasper's lips pressed against mine. The kiss is slow and sensual, but passionate and hungry. It feels like I'm on fire – in a good way. This feels right, being with Jasper. I ran my fingers through his hair and he moved to hover over top of me. I knew we needed to stop before things went too far.

"We…need…to…to…stop" I breathed in between kisses.

"Yeah…ok" he said catching his breath. I wish I knew what he was thinking right now, what he was feeling right now. Does he feel the same way as me?

His fingers grazed my cheek softly and he tucked a stray piece of hair behind my ear. His gaze pierced into mine and I looked away embarrassed. He lifted my chin to look him in the eyes again and whispered

"You're so beautiful" As always heat rushed to my face as I blushed.

"You look so cute when you blush" he chuckled. I giggled and pecked his lips.

I didn't want to bring back more painful memories about what happened to his family but I was curious about what happened after his family passed since he was only 17. He must have been able to tell I was hesitant to ask something because he gently asked

"What is it, you look nervous baby" my heart melted at the fact that he called me baby and then I took a deep breath

"What happened to you after your parents died…I mean you weren't of legal age…"

"My mama's sister, Aunt Esme, and her husband Carlisle adopted me and I came to live with them here in Seattle. Over the years my cousins Edward and Emmett became my brothers. Nobody will ever replace my parents or brother and sister but I love them all so much and I am forever grateful to them for taking me in."

I smiled glad that he found people to love and take care of him. I can't even imagine going through what he did. The thought of losing Renee or Charlie made me want to burst into tears.

"What are they like?" I moved to lay my head in his lap, lack of sleep catching up with me I could feel my eyes getting heavy and I fought to keep them open.

"Esme is everything you could want in a mother she is loving, caring, and family is the most important thing to her. Every Sunday we all get together for brunch and you better have a damn good excuse if you're not showing up. She turns into a real mama bear if you threaten her cubs. " I could hear the smile in his voice as he talked about her and I already knew that if I ever had the pleasure of meeting her I would like her very much.

"Carlisle is Chief Surgeon and has been for 7 years. He's very compassionate and caring but he can also rough it up with the boys in the yard. Esme and Carlisle are the definition of soul mates, you look at them and just hope that you find someone you love that much."

"Soul mates seem like something that just exists in fantasy but I like to think that they really exist and there is someone out there that is exactly right for you." I said quietly. I wanted to hear more about his family but I couldn't keep my eyes open much longer. He chuckled and leaned down to kiss my temple.

"go to sleep, baby" he whispered. Needless to say I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

When I opened my eyes the sun was shining through the windows and I realized I was lying on the bed in Jasper's office. He must have carried me in here when I fell asleep. I was thankful the bell didn't go off last night and I could get some sleep. I wandered into the common room and saw that nobody was in there. I heard laughing in the garage and went out to see what was going on. When I walked outside I couldn't help but burst into laughter.

"Don't you laugh Bella" Paul pointed at me. He was drenched in what looked like cooking oil…I hope. It was kind of hard not to laugh he looked like an angry wet dog with his hair matted to his forehead.

"I'm sorry it's too good…what is that?" I felt a little bad for him, but it was really funny.

"Wait, wait, wait! The finishing touch" said Jasper as he ran over behind one of the trucks ran back over and dumped an entire bucket of colorful confetti all over him.

"Dude! What the Fuck!" he shouted. He was angry, but you could see in his face he was amused as well. I on the other hand am very confused; usually you play pranks on the candidate not someone who's been here for a couple of years.

"Beautiful Jasper" I giggled.

"He is rather pretty isn't he Bella" Charlotte quipped coming over to stand next to me.

"Nah he's still too ugly, maybe we should put some makeup on him" Peter chuckled.

"Yeah man, we could buy you a wig too" Mike said walking around Paul looking like he was a stylist trying to figure out the finishing touches of an outfit.

"Lieutenant...do you need a hug?" Paul got a big grin on his face and started chasing Peter around the garage.

"Jasper, help me man!" he screamed. Nobody helped him, just stood around and laughed.

"No way dude, I don't want that shit on me!" he told him.

Paul finally caught Peter after running around chasing him like a maniac and wrapped his arms around him from behind and held onto him like he was being deployed into war.

"EW GET OFF ME!" he screamed trying to wiggle free. I caught Jasper's eye from across the room and he smiled at me. Last night I loved being with Jasper and I wanted to get to know him more so I decided that after shift I would be joining everybody for drinks tonight. I smiled back to him and followed Charlotte inside to make some breakfast.

"So where did you disappear off to last night?" she asked, but the look in her eye told me she already knew the answer.

"Jasper and I were talking last night and I fell asleep on the couch so he moved me into his office." I said casually getting the pan out from under the sink.

She smirked at me "That's all huh?"

"Yup" I said. I could feel her staring at me waiting for me to crack while I was chopping vegetables.

"Ok, I like him a lot" I said dropping the knife of the counter.

"Hah. I know."

"I don't know it's weird, I've never had feelings for someone so quickly I mean I don't even know anything about him really…I mean he told me about his family last night but other than that.." I trailed off.

"Jasper has a rough past and he has trouble trusting people because he doesn't want to get attached to things only for them to be ripped away from him. He's got me, Peter, the guys, and his family…and other than me and Peter he doesn't know a lot about the rest of the guys' personal lives. Yeah he cares about them, but we have a dangerous job and things can go wrong at any moment. Don't be surprised if he ignores you one day and then opens up to you another, I swear he's not bipolar." She laughed softy.

"He's just trying to figure everything out… he likes you, but he's scared." She finished.

I let that sink in. Jasper has had a rough past and I probably don't know the half of it…that got me thinking about what Peter said to him yesterday.

"Is that why he always has a new girlfriend...so he doesn't get too attached?"

She looked to be having an internal battle with herself. She wanted to tell me but she wasn't sure if she should.

"Part of it…it's not my story to tell, but I don't recommend you asking him about it. He'll tell you when he's ready." She patted my arm. Now I'm even more confused…what happened to him?

"Alright, enough with the heavy we got ourselves a breakfast to make!" she said changing the thick air into a lighter one.

"Yeah it's got to be big enough to feed an army." I snorted. I watched these boys last night at dinner, damn these boys can eat.

We got to cooking making potatoes and eggs, toast, bacon, sausage, and bagels. I was having fun talking to Charlotte and laughing about stupid stories from high school.

"Yeah and Jasper was so pissed when he saw that he bedazzled his jersey he made Peter practice with the cheerleaders twice a week and learn cheers." She giggled.

I laughed imagining Peter as a cheerleader. "Mental image of Peter in a cheer uniform…I am scarred for life." I laughed.

The guys walked through the door hearing the end of our conversation.

"Yeah, Yeah, laugh it up Bella I had to listen to him he was the captain of the team." he said coming over to kiss Charlotte.

"I'd say you were quite the catch over on the cheerleading squad weren't you Peter?" Jasper smirked. He looked at my out of the corner of his eye and I blushed.

Some of the guys didn't miss the exchange and looked at me questioningly.

"Ugh don't remind me of that dumb slut Lauren and her sidekick Jessica trying to ride my dick every day." He shivered in disgust.

"Oh please those bitches weren't getting anywhere near my man" Charlotte rolled her eyes and kissed him.

"Hey, are you okay?" Jasper asked me softly.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I smiled.

"I don't know, just checking" he smiled back.

"All right when's this food going to be ready?" Garrett said sounding very impatient and walked over to look over my shoulder.

"Well maybe if you weren't hovering over me and set the table it would be done faster" I said swatting him with the spatula.

"Yes mom" he said fake pouting.

"Don't sass me or you'll be grounded" I giggled pointing my finger at him the way a mother would scold her child.

"You guys too, go sit down" I told Peter and Jasper shooing then away.

"Aye captain" said Jasper and they both saluted me. I shook my head at their playful antics. All the boys were sitting down arguing about baseball or football…I don't really know some sport I wasn't really paying attention.

"Bella pass me a bagel!" Jared yelled over the noise.

"Hey Chief! Come on Bella and Charlotte made breakfast." Seth mumbled his mouth full of food.

"Shut your mouth when you chew boy" he laughed joining us.

"So Bella where are you from?" Randall asked me. I realized that these people didn't know anything about me and yet they felt like my family already.

"Forks, it's a small town not too far from here and before you ask no there is not a town called spoons either" I looked at Jasper after I said that and saw him smile to himself.

"Small town girl huh? I might have to start calling you Southern Belle"

"I'm not from the south Randall. Forks is in Washington" I told him of matter of factly.

"Yeah but you're from a small town and there are a lot of small towns in the south and your name is Bella, hence the name Southern Belle" he justified.

"Fair enough, whatever floats your boat" I laughed. In all fairness it sort of made sense I guess, but whatever I guess I got myself a new nickname.

"Bella did you know me and Seth are from La Push it's a reservation about 20 minutes away from Forks" Jared told me excited.

"No way! Do you know Jacob Bla…" I was cut off by the sound of the alarm ringing.

"**Ambulance 89, shots fired at 786 Broad Street"**

"Let's go Bella" Charlotte said jumping up out of her seat. I could feel Jasper's gaze on me and I turned to look at him.

"Be careful okay" he told me. I couldn't describe the look on his face…almost like he didn't want me to go.

"Always" I told him and then me and Charlotte were jumping in the rig and heading towards Broad Street.

"Do you think they sent more than one ambulance?" Charlotte asked me.

"I don't know I mean there were shots fired at a gas station convenience store I would think they would send multiple ambos there has to be more than one victim." I told her.

"Yeah...hey! Are you coming out for drinks with us tonight?" she asked me excited. I knew she really wanted me to come and I really did too and not just to talk to Jasper but to hang out with everyone else too.

"Yeah I'll be there" I smiled

"Hey, do you mind if I bring Alice?" I asked her. I didn't want to just bring her without letting them know, but I haven't had the chance to see her all week and that a long time for us. We usually see each other every other day. Alice and I have been best friends since kindergarten. We got in a fight over a red crayon and ended up having timeout together then we traded cookies at snack time and bam friends for life. That little pixie is crazy, but I love her.

"Of course the more the merrier, I think Jasper is bringing Edward, Emmett and Rosalie; Emmett's wife"

"ok cool"

We pulled up to the store and saw the police had already arrived. They had taped off the scene and were working on pushing everyone back and keeping them away from the store. I saw Felix, a patrolman that works in this district I see him a lot out on calls, and I waved to him.

Heidi and Emily pulled up from house 48 and jumped out to join us. We ran through the front door into the store and saw the victims on the floor.

"This is 89 to dispatch, counting 1…2…3…4…5…gunshot victims. Requesting back up immediately." I radioed in. I called in for backup because although there were four of us we could only transfer one patient to the hospital at a time and looking at these people right now…it doesn't look too good for most of them.

"Girls, check each one's pulse I got this woman over here!" Heidi rushed out catching my attention. She hurried over to a young women slumped up against a rack of Dorito bags, a pool of blood around her.

I ran up to the first person I saw it was a young man he looked like he was only 15 or 16…so much ahead of him.

"cmon, cmon…please" I whispered to myself feeling for a pulse in his neck. I didn't feel anything so I moved my fingers around a little bit and…

nothing.

"Damn it….Charlotte he's DOA" I cursed. My emotions were threatening to break through the tough walls I put up every time I go out on call, but I took a deep breath and pushed them away for the time being.

I hurried over to a man in the middle of an isle that looked to be in his early thirties. He was in great physical condition and looked healthy other than his obvious bullet wound in his abdomen.

I heard Charlotte yell that the woman she was assessing was DOA as well. My hearted clenched thinking about that what that woman left behind. Thinking about the pain her family is going to go through makes me think about how unfair life is. They will never see her again… all because she was in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Charlotte moved on to another victim and I focused all my attention back on the guy in front of me, his eyes were open and his breathing was rapid. I felt for his pulse in his neck and found it to be beating rapidly as well; I was worried this guy was going into shock.

"Hello Sir, can you hear me?" I asked him unzipping my medical bag. He looked at me his eyes distant and his voice weak.

"yes" it was so quiet I almost didn't hear it. I shined my flashlight into his eyes and saw his pupils were responsive to light, always a good sign.

"OK good. My name is Bella; I'm a paramedic…what's your name?" I asked him as I cut his t shirt down the middle so I could address the injury better.

"Dan" He groaned and tried to sit up.

"Easy there buddy, don't move okay?" I said gently pushing him down. He moaned in pain and his head lulled to the side a little.

"Dan, Dan I need to stay with me okay…look at me and focus on my voice" I told him sternly making my voice a little louder. I needed to control the bleeding from his wound and he already lost a lot of blood.

"Do you remember what happened Dan?" I asked. I took out a 4x4 occlusive dressing and covered the wound with it. I was very relieved to see by this time backup arrived I looked to see that they sent Maggie and Tanya.

"I…I…I was getting Tylenol for my s-son" his voice was breathy and his breathing was picking up even more. I called over to Charlotte to get the stretcher and C-collar

"OK listen to me Dan, you were in a shooting and you got shot in the stomach…just relax and stay calm I'm going to get you on a stretcher and were going to get you to the hospital, okay?" he nodded his head. I wanted to keep him alert so I asked him anything I could think of.

"What's your son's name?"

"L-Logan…he j-just turned f-five" even though he was having difficulty breathing his eyes lit up when he talked about his son. It genuinely made me smile; I can't wait to have my own baby one day.

"I bet he's handsome like you" I winked. He laughed at my lame attempt at flirting. I always try to throw in a joke or flirt a little to try and make my victims feel more comfortable around me.

"h-he l-looks more like m-my wife" his face was twisted in pain and I knew he needed to get to the hospital really soon. Charlotte ran over with the stretcher and grabbed the backboard and kneeled down next to me.

"OK Dan were going to roll you on your side real quick so I can look for an exit wound and any other damage" he just nodded his head he was running out of energy and I knew we needed to move quicker.

Charlotte helped me roll him and I pat down his back, checking for pain, deformity, and looking for an exit wound. I couldn't find one so it's probably stuck in one of his organs. We roll him back onto the board secure his neck with a c-collar and towel rolls and take lift him onto the stretcher with some help from Felix and his partner Demetri and rushed him to the ambulance. I jumped in the back while Charlotte drove. I checked his airway again and got an oxygen mask on him. I started his two IV lines and was checking his vitals when I saw his nails had turn a sickly bluish purple and I knew he was going into hypovolemic shock. His vitals were dropping fast.

"He's crashing Char!" I shouted

"This is 89 to main were coming in hot with a gunshot victim. Victim is white, male, around 30 years old with a gunshot wound to the abdomen…significant blood loss, just went into shock, vitals dropping fast." I heard her say into the radio.

"Bella, were 3 minutes out!" she yelled back to me. I was doing everything I could to keep this guy alive and when we finally pulled up to the hospital nurses and doctors were waiting to wheel him into the ER.

Charlotte jumped out of the front and stood with me as we watched them disappear through the doors and down the hallway. That's one of the worst parts of the job is that after it's all over after you've done everything you could you don't know how it really ends, did they make it or not? Once in a while I'll come back and see if one of my victims made it, but I don't really like to because sometimes the answer isn't always what you hoped it would be.

"C'mon lets go, we both could use showers" she said giving me a one armed hug. I looked down and for the first time realized that my pants and shirt are covered in blood.

We got back to the firehouse and saw that the guys surprisingly left us some breakfast. Most of them were playing poker at the table in the garage and asked us if we wanted to join in after we cleaned up.

To some people It may seem insensitive not to ask how a call went when you come back clothes soaked with blood…but usually you just want to clean up and move on. There are days when I want someone to listen to me because there are days when you have bad calls. But there are also days when you have good ones…the calls when you save someone's life. Those are the ones that stick with you the most.

"Paul, glad to see you took a shower" I said to him.

"yeah looks like you could use one too." He said questioning in his eyes.

I shook my head slightly telling him I didn't want to talk about it. That call compared to a lot I've been on wasn't that bad, but it still gets to you when you were there to announce someone dead.

I walked into the locker room and saw Jasper rooting through his locker looking for something.

"Whatcha doing?" I asked. He looked me up and down taking in my appearance and decided not to ask.

"Looking for my cell phone, have you seen it?" he walked over closer to me and even though I was covered in blood he still pulled me against him and hugged me.

"No sorry I haven't" I said softly. He kissed my forehead and pulled me a little closer.

"Alright I need to take a shower" I told him pulling away. I felt bad because he now has blood all over him too.

"Yeah I guess I should take one now too" he laughed.

"Probably" I smiled lightly and turned to walk towards the showers.

"Oh hey I'll see you later tonight at Sam's?" I asked him even though I already knew he was going. Sam's is the name if the bar were all going too.

"You bet" he told me. I turned and walked towards the showers again and right before I turned the corner I looked back at him one last time

"try not to think about me in the shower too much." I winked.

He smirked and got a lustful look in his eye

"No promises."

**A/N Okay in case anyone doesn't know DOA stands for Dead on arrival. Also I have never been to Seattle so I am just making up street names so I don't even know if there is a broad street lol. Thanks for reading and please review!**

**Decadenceofmysoul – Thanks doll! I appreciate it, I was nervous this story wouldn't be any good (:**

**ArabellaWhitlock - Thanks girl! Keep on reading and reviewing!**

**NatalieLynn- I know our poor baby ): I know a real life firefighter who went through something similar and that's the reason he became a firefighter. Yes I wonder…we shall find out soon my friend.**

**ccross023 – Thanks baby! His past is very sad…yes they do have many obstacles to overcome. All stories end in happily ever after right? We shall see…**

**XxJasper'sAngelxX- Yes our man has had a rough past, glad you felt the emotion reading about snippet of it. What other demons is Jasper carrying? We will find out…**

**Katandjasper - Thanks for the love girl! Keep on reading and reviewing (:**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N Yay update! I have a couple things to say first is that starting next week I will be updating every Thursday so I can get on a schedule. Second the next chapter is going to be in Jasper's point of view! We will finally get to see what Jasper has been thinking. Lastly I want to thank everyone for all the support and to my beta Riney (PurplePixie143). She is a very talented writer and if you haven't read her stories 'Private Thoughts' or 'The Arrangement' you're missing out! **

**Now on with the story…**

**BPOV **

We finished up the rest of shift with a house fire which everybody made out of okay thankfully, and a call to help a guy who was working on a roof and slipped. He was holding on to a cord for dear life, Jasper and Garrett got him down safe though. I was finishing up my makeup with Charlotte in the bathroom because everybody was just heading over to the bar from the firehouse. The boys left an hour ago claiming that us girls take too long to get ready.

"So I overheard Chief talking on the phone in his office saying we might be getting a new truck candidate" Charlotte told me swiping mascara through her eyelashes.

"What? Truck doesn't need a new candidate" There were already five guys on truck, not that everyone wouldn't welcome some new blood, I know some houses that have six members on truck, but most only have five.

"Yeah I know, but I was talking about it with Peter and apparently Chief owes the commissioner a favor and his nephew just graduated from the academy." She fixed her hair one last time and started putting her things back in her bag.

"Isn't Jared trying to make squad?" I was talking to him earlier today and he was telling me how he was taking squad classes. If he moves over to squad then we will definitely need a new candidate.

"Yeah so I guess it works out good then if he makes squad we need someone to fill his spot."

I gave myself a once over in the mirror. Charlotte did my makeup dark and smoky and curled my hair in big loose curls. I have to admit I never really thought I was that pretty, but I look pretty good.

"How do I look," I ask her.

"Hot." She winked. "C'mon everybody's already there," she grabbed my hand, we said bye to second watch and headed out to her car.

We were debating who was a better judge on the voice Christina or Shakira when we pulled up to Sam's. I personally prefer Shakira.

"Seriously Christina has one of the best voices of our generation." Charlotte felt very strongly about this. It was funny watching her get all worked up.

"Have you heard Shakira sing? Plus have you seen her dance, her hips don't lie. I'd fuck her and I'm not even one bit lesbian." I giggled.

"True," she agreed with a laugh.

I texted Alice on the way over and she said she would be here in like 20 minutes. I was excited to see my little pixie. We walked into Sam's and the first thing I noticed was it was pretty busy.

The atmosphere was very friendly and there was a band playing off to the side. Charlotte and I made our way to the back of the bar over to a group of tables were the gang was.

"Hey baby" Peter shouted and walked over to us. The rest of the guys yelled hello to us and ushered us to sit down. I frowned when I looked around and didn't see Jasper anywhere.

"Where's Jasper?" I asked Peter.

"What's it to you?" he smirked taking a sip of his beer. I blushed, I know Peter knows I have feelings for Jasper and he just wants to embarrass me in front of everyone.

"Shut up" I looked over and saw Jasper walk up next to the table with three other people.

The first was tall and lean with coppery red sex hair, the next one was huge. I mean he was tall and had huge muscles; he was holding hands with the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. She was tall with long blonde hair and she had a body that could stop a truck. I was instantly envious of her. She looked like she had a hard exterior and was one of those girls who thought she was better than everyone else. I know it's wrong to judge a book by its cover, and if this is Rosalie, Jasper's sister in law, I better make nice with her.

"Bella these are my brothers Edward and Emmett and his wife Rosalie." He introduced us shoving his hands in his pocket. I stood up to shake their hands, but was surprised when I got swept up into a bear hug from Emmett.

"What's up small stuff!" he smiled. He looked like a big teddy bear with his cheesy grin and cute little dimples.

"Jasper help me I'm being kidnapped!" I faked panic and tried to push Emmett off me.

"C'mon man, don't crush her I kinda like her," Jasper chuckled.

He put me down and I turned to look at Jasper. "My hero," I rolled my eyes and smiled at him.

Rosalie who was shaking her head at her husband's antics introduced herself to me.

"Excuse Emmett he doesn't understand the concept of personal space. I'm Rosalie, but you can just call me Rose. It's nice to meet you I've heard a lot about you." She smiled shaking my hand. That confused me…was Jasper talking about me? When would he have talked to her we've been on shift?

"Really?" I asked her. I looked over at Jasper and saw him blushing. I was excited that he was talking about me to Rose.

She seemed nice, not like the ice queen I thought she was going to be and I instantly felt bad for assuming that.

"I'm Edward, nice to meet you," he shook my hand.

"Likewise," I said.

I thought it was sweet how Jasper introduced them as his brothers even though they were technically his cousins. I'm glad he has people he's close too. They went to say hi to the rest of the guys and Jasper sat down next to me.

"So you talk about me, huh?" I asked shyly.

"Yeah I do," he looked embarrassed but I thought it was cute.

"What did you tell her?" it looked like his confidence was coming back because he leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"That you're the most beautiful and amazing woman I've ever met" my heart sped up. I felt his hot breath on my neck and I shivered.

"Cold?" he smirked.

"Asshole," I pushed him playfully.

"So kiddies what's new?" Emmett asked sitting down next to Charlotte and Peter opposite from us. We were all talking and having a good time, laughing and drinking getting to know each other better. I met Garrett's wife Kate who is lovely and was listening to Emmett tell me how him and Rose met when I heard a squeal and my name being shouted.

"Bellarina!" I heard Alice scream.

Okay well not exactly my name, but an unfortunate nickname I've acquired over the years. I looked over and saw her running towards me and giant smile on her face.

"Mary Alice!" I scream right back laughing. I knew she hated her first name, but she also knew that I hated the nickname Bellarina. She gave it to me when I we were 10 years old and my mom made me take a ballet course. I sucked and quit 3 weeks later.

She wrapped her tiny arms around my waist and started bouncing up and down. I laughed and hugged her right back.

"Oh my gosh Bells I missed you! Why didn't you call me earlier this week?" she asked with her hands on her hips. She squinted her eyes at me waiting for my answer.

"I was really busy with work and the transfer you know how it is." I waved my hand, thinking that would satisfy her but I should have known better. She pouted not accepting my excuse.

"All right I'll make it up to you by letting you take me shopping," I sighed. That got her smiling again.

"Have I told you lately that I love you?" she asked me with excitement shining in her eyes bouncing on the balls of her feet a little.

"Yes Alice you have," I told her rolling my eyes at her enthusiasm for shopping. I didn't mind shopping…but I hated shopping with Alice. That girl should be banned from malls everywhere.

I realized that everyone was watching the exchange and I quickly introduced her.

"Oh sorry! Guys this is Alice, Alice this is Garret and his wife Kate, Peter and his wife Charlotte, Emmett and his wife Rosalie, Edward, Paul and his friend Rebecca, Jared, Mike, Randall, and Jasper," I said all in one breath.

"Hi!" she said to everyone although I could see her attention quickly focus on Jasper. I hadn't had the chance to tell her about him so she didn't know how I felt about him, but I couldn't help the anger that took over me.

She sat down in my seat right next to him, so I sat down next to Rose. He was smiling and being nice, but he kept looking over at me with an apologetic look on his face. I guess he was sorry she took my seat. I wasn't going to let it bother me because I knew that Jasper liked me so I started talking to Char and Rose.

"So you're a firefighter, huh?" I heard Alice ask Jasper touching his arm. She was talking in her flirty voice I've heard countless times and looking at him from under her eyelashes.

"Yup. I think the greatest high you can get in life is by helping someone, so I made it my career." He didn't move his arm. I tried not to get upset because honestly what was I going to say "back off he's mine" in front of everyone? No. Jasper isn't even mine.

"I'm going to get another drink from the bar." I excused myself.

"I'll come with you" Charlotte said hopping up to join me. We walked over to the bar and I ordered another beer and a shot of tequila.

"Don't let it bother you, Jasper only has eyes for you." She told me studying face.

I looked over at our friends and saw Jasper and Alice laughing about something. I looked down and took a deep breath. I know I must look like someone just kicked my puppy, but that's how I felt. Like the air rushed out of me…dejected.

"I'm not," I lied downing my shot.

"Really? It doesn't seem like it," she gave me a look that said, "I know you're lying".

"It's just annoying that he's letting her fall all over him." I looked over at them again and saw her rake her nails down his arm, I had to look away.

"In all fairness Alice doesn't know how I feel about Jasper, but still…she's supposed to be hanging out with me. I mean I'm glad she's getting along with everybody but I haven't seen her since last week, which might not seem long, but it is for us." I sighed.

Honestly the Jasper thing was bothering me more. He wasn't doing anything to stop her. It made me question myself…all my insecurities rush at me at once. Am I not good enough for Jasper? I mean Alice is gorgeous…

"Tell her how you feel about Jasper before things get any worse okay?" Charlotte squeezed my hand cutting off my thoughts. She flashed me a brief smile and walked back over to our tables.

I know I need to tell her but I didn't want to make anything awkward so I decided I would meet up with her tomorrow and tell her.

The rest of the night was alright. I had to watch Alice fall all over Jasper some more but I got to talk to everyone and get to know the guys better. I really like Kate too. Me, Rose, Charlotte, Alice and Kate all planned to go out for lunch together next weekend. I was really happy I made friends with them because I've never really had any girlfriends besides Alice before.

Paul was wasted, Mike and Jared got a taxi and left drunkenly slurring about how they want to go home and have sex with their girlfriends, Peter and Charlotte were basically dry humping each other in the corner, Randall left with some girl 15 minutes ago, and Alice has turned into a sloppy drunk tripping over everything. I was smart and stopped drinking after my third beer. Jasper finally escaped the clutches of Alice who was now talking to Edward and came to sit next to me.

"Hey," he said quietly. I was angry. I know I shouldn't be, I mean I have no right to stake a claim on Jasper when were not even together, but I was mad.

"Oh hey Jasper, to what do I owe this honor of speaking to you?" I asked him sarcastically. It came out bitchier than I wanted to, but at the moment I didn't really care.

"I'm sorry I didn't hang out with you tonight…I was talking to Alice."

"Yeah I noticed." I was being a bitch I know, but I didn't really care.

"I wanted to talk to you…that's the whole reason I came tonight." He looked down at the table.

"Really, me too. I came to get to know you better I thought you liked me, but I can see that you would much rather hit on my best friend." I snapped standing up.

"Bella wait!" he grabbed my arm and I turned to look at him. He looked genuinely sorry…

"I wasn't hitting on her…I know she was flirting with me, but I like you and she's your best friend so I knew I should make the effort to be nice to her. I tried to get away and talk to you but she is relentless." He eyes pleaded with me to believe him.

I laughed because I knew how Alice can be.

"Yeah sounds like Alice…"

"I told her I wasn't interested," he said cupping my face in his hand. He brushed my hair out of my face and leaned in. There were butterflies in my stomach and I met him halfway.

Kissing Jasper for the second time was even better than the first time. It started out slow but became more aggressive and hungry. His hands traveled down to my waist brushing the side of my breast making me shiver. I vaguely heard cat calls coming from our friends.

"Are you guys gonna fuck or what?" shouted Emmett.

I heard a smack and an "Ow Rosie".

I broke apart to laugh and looked over at him.

"Way to be so crude Emmett," he just shrugged. I turned to back to Jasper and he quickly captured my lips again.

"Do you wanna leave?" he asked catching his breath.

"And go where?" I was suddenly very nervous and my hands got clammy. I guess he could tell because he reassured me that he wasn't talking about jumping into bed.

"Relax baby, I meant go somewhere and talk." I chuckled at my expense brushing the back of his hand across my cheek.

"Oh okay. Yeah I would like that," I smiled and breathed a sigh of relief. He laced our fingers together and we went to tell everyone we were leaving. I hugged them goodbye and told Alice I would call her tomorrow. She was engaged in conversation with Edward and they seemed to be hitting it off.

"I know the perfect place we can go," I told him once we got into his truck. We turned on the radio and were talking about what kind of music we like while I gave him directions.

We pulled up in front of 'Bella's' the café my mom owns. It's open all night which is nice considering its 1:08 am.

"My mom owns this café, she couldn't figure out what she wanted to name it until I was born and she said that I was "too beautiful not to have something named after me" so she named this place after me." I laughed grabbing his hand and walking inside.

Ever the gentleman he held the door open for me and I did a courtesy pretending we were in the 1800's. He tipped his imaginary cowboy hat. I giggled at our silly show.

There are only 2 other people in here so we can pretty much sit wherever so I pull him to the table in the middle of the floor.

"It's cute, like you." He chuckled looking around and tapped my nose before sitting down.

"Yeah…I love this place it's kind of like my sanctuary. Whenever I just need to get away I come here, it means a lot that my mom named it after me." I look around at the familiar walls and furniture. I've been here countless times.

I study his face from across the table from his strong jaw to his high cheek bones…his perfect lips pulled into a smile baring his straight teeth up to his straight nose…my eyes travel up to meet his emerald green eyes; my favorite physical feature of his by far.

"She sounds wonderful," he told me.

"She is…what was your mom like?" I asked him quietly.

He didn't say anything for a couple moments. I was about to apologize for asking but he cleared his throat and sat up a little straighter.

"I get my good looks from my mother…she was beautiful." He chuckled. He was playing with the corner of his napkin staring intently at it.

"Her name was Elaine. She was the sweetest women I've ever met…I don't think there was one person who didn't like her. She couldn't go anywhere without someone stopping her to ask her how she's been. Of course she loved me, my brother, and sister equally but I was her baby." He looked like he was a million miles away recalling memories of his family. I reached over and grabbed his hand from across the table and his gaze fixed on them.

"I remember when I went to prom; I think she took about 500 pictures of me and my date. Then she went around town showing everyone she knew "how handsome my baby boy is". I think everyone in the state of Texas has seen those pictures."

"She sounds like a lovely woman," I leaned forward a little bit and rubbed my thumb over his knuckles. He looked up and gave me a sort of half smile and was about to say something when Hillary a waitress here came over.

"Hey Bella, what can I get you?" she asked us. She was basically eye fucking Jasper and even though I consider Hillary a friend at that moment I wanted to claw her eyes out.

"Two coffees," I snapped getting her attention. She at least had the decency to look embarrassed.

"OK…I know how you take yours Bella, how about you sir?" she looked over at Jasper again. He didn't pay her much attention obviously seeing how her staring was bothering me.

"Black" he stated.

"OK, I'll be back," she said and quickly walked away.

He looked at me with a twinkle in his eye and a smile pulling at his lips.

"What?" I snapped.

"You're jealous." It wasn't a question.

"So?" No use in trying to denying it.

"Don't worry, I'm not interested in anyone unless they're you," my heart sped up a bit and I felt the heat rush to my cheeks.

"So what do you do when you're not saving lives?" I giggled at my cliché.

"Hmm, not much really… mostly spend time with my family and some friends. Work on my music a little." I wasn't that surprised when he said that I mean he is from Texas.

"Let me guess you play guitar?"

"Is it that obvious?" he chuckled.

"Well you are from the south baby. Will you play for me sometime?" I asked him. I really wanted to hear him play now.

"Of course," he smiled softly.

"I bet you look really sexy playing the guitar" I knew I had a lustful look in my eyes. Thinking about Jasper singing and playing the guitar had my insides melting.

Hillary came back over with our coffee. I watched Jasper take a sip of his coffee and I made a disgusted sound.

"What?" he looked up at me.

"How can you drink that black with nothing in it?" I asked with a disgusted look on my face. I don't understand how people could drink coffee black.

"It's black, like my soul" he whispered in a creepy voice.

"Oh yeah your definitely going to hell, your such a terrible person!" I laughed. The idea of Jasper going to hell was laughable.

"I guess I'll see you there right?" he teased back.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. I'll be an angel in heaven when I die," I sipped my coffee rolling my eyes playfully.

"So Bellarina…what do you like to do for fun?" he chuckled stealing the horrendous nickname Alice has for me.

"I hate that name by the way. But pretty much the same hang out with friends and see my family I mean Alice always has some new adventure for us to go on." I laughed.

"Like this one time when we were in high school she convinced me it would be a good idea to egg our physics teacher's house. We were too drunk to be quiet and he heard us and came outside with his wife so we booked it down the street. We're stupid and got lost so we ended up walking around some random neighborhood piss drunk trying to find my house, even though we drove there and were nowhere near my house. Alice tripped and broke her ankle so we had to call my mom to pick us up. She was pissed off of course and I ended up throwing up in her car while Alice laughed hysterically." I laughed recalling that night. Oh the stupid shit Alice has talked me into.

Jasper was clutching his stomach laughing obviously thinking it was hilarious.

"I'm just imagining you drunk trying to be sneaky," he said calming down.

"I'm glad you find that so funny," I said.

"I'm sorry," he said trying to keep a straight face. I didn't work because he cracked a smile again.

"Oh please you and Peter were probably ten times worse than us."

"True," he agreed.

"So any ex-boyfriends I need to worry about?" That question took me by surprise, but the look on his face told me he wasn't kidding around.

"Nope. I've never really had a real boyfriend, there were some in high school but they weren't serious." I told him. He had nothing to worry about.

"Any ex-girlfriends I need to worry about?" only after the words left my mouth had I realized what I just said. He got a pained look on his face and then in a flash his face was void of emotion. He looked me in the eyes for a few minutes and I sat patiently waiting for what he was going to say.

"Her name was Maria…"

**What happened with Maria? You'll have to wait to find out. Also there is a poll on my profile if anyone is interested...please review ( :**

**Notashamedtobe – Thanks doll!**

**WinterRose013- So glad you like it!**

**vampires-r-bloody-hot- Here's your update ( :**

**ArabellaWhitlock – I'm happy you could feel the emotions between them! You guessed right…even though Alice wouldn't have hit on Jas if she knew how Bella felt, that's her best friend. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Caitie126- your wish is my command, here is the update ( ;**

**XxJasper'sAngelxX- Slow and steady wins the race lol. Yeah I can only imagine how hard it is for those brave men and women. I hope I am doing the job justice.**

**angelina32- updated! :D**

**katandjasper- I'm so sorry for what your son-in-law had to go through that's terrible! My heart goes out to him. I hope he is doing okay and thank you for all your support.**

**The-Majors-Keeper- Thank you so much! I'm glad you're enjoying the story so much… Yeah hopefully he got to see his family again. ( :**


	6. AN

Hey Everyone!

Sadly this is not a chapter but I do have exciting news! I have just finished putting together the website for the first annual Twilight Readers Choice Awards! It's something I've been working on for a while with my friend and we are finally finished ( :

Nominations are now being accepted so check it out

website link on my profile!

Let the fan fiction community know!


	7. Chapter 5

**Yay new chapter! Sorry it's a little late…but thank you to everyone for the support you've shown me for this story and for my awards website I just published it mean so much. Hope you like Jasper's POV and now you get to find out what happened with Maria! Remember to Review!**

**JPOV**

I knew eventually I would have to tell Bella about Maria, I just didn't think it would be this soon. I can't stop the tears that swell in my eyes at the thought of her.

Bella is waiting patiently for me to say something. She's the first girl I've had genuine feelings for since Maria and she deserves to know about her.

Her beautiful brown eyes are looking at me with so much affection and understanding that I don't even care that I sound choked up...

"Her name was Maria…" and just like that a flood of memories came rushing back to me.

The first time I met her.

The first time I kissed her.

The first time she met my parents.

The first time we made love.

The first time I told her I loved her.

When I asked her to marry me…

I had to close my eyes and catch my breath. So many emotions were running through me it was hard to pin point the strongest one. I felt someone pulled on my hand and looked up and saw Bella standing next to me.

"Jasper c'mon lets go to my place" she whispered. I took her hand and she led me outside to the car. This is one of the things I love about Bella she's known me for what 2 or 3 days? She already knows exactly what I need. I couldn't get into that story in a public place, even if there weren't that many people in there.

The car ride was quiet. I think we both needed this time to collect our thoughts. I wanted to know what Bella was thinking so badly. I kept looking over at her to try and make out any emotion on her face but I couldn't really tell. She looked deep in thought and maybe a little stand offish. I don't really know though…

We pulled up to her apartment building and headed up to her floor. Her apartment is nice, it gives off a warm vibe you can't help but feel comfortable here. There were some pictures hanging on her walls of her and who I assume are her parents, her and Alice and some other friends I didn't recognize.

She leads me over to the couch without letting go of my hand. I lean my head of her shoulder and almost immediately she's running her fingers through my hair.

She's waiting patiently for me to continue my story and that's all the encouragement I need.

"Her name was Maria we met the summer after I graduated from high school. I was at this party with Peter, Emmett and Edward and I saw her from across the room. She was leaned up against the wall, drink in her hand, giving me bedroom eyes. At first I thought she would just end up being another drunken one night memory, but she turned out to be much more…she was beautiful; from Mexican decent with silky long dark brown hair and deep brown eyes that would tell you exactly what she was feeling. She was beautiful on the inside though as well. She strived to be just like her mother who she lost to cancer when she was little. She was selfless putting others before herself and she loved me unconditionally. Even with all my baggage…even with all my ridiculous shit."

The more I talked about Maria the harder it was to hold back my emotions. Bella hugged me closer and kissed my forehead.

"shh, it's okay" she soothed.

"…we dated for a year before I proposed. She was with me through everything the academy, my first fire, when I questioned whether or not I was fit for the job, whatever my demons were she was there for me and she never judged me. I was thrilled when she said yes to marry me…"

It felt like there was something in my throat like no matter how much I swallowed it wouldn't go away. The tears fell down my cheeks, all I wanted was to be in Bella's arms but I knew I'd never finish my story if I was.

I sat up with my elbows on my knees and head in my hands. I felt Bella move closer to me and wrap her arms around my waist and lay her head on my back.

She is the only reason I'm reliving this part of my life.

"…about a month later we found out that she was pregnant. I was so happy despite the timing. It was a girl. We painted the nursery yellow, and bought her pretty little dresses, stayed up all night imaging what she would look like. I loved Maria and I loved our little girl so much…Colleen Riley Whitlock."

I didn't even care that I was breaking down in front of Bella because she just held me while I cried. All the pain and agony sits in my stomach and my heart breaks all over again.

"I got to hold her. I got to hold her lifeless body. She looked just like her mom." I said between sobs.

"It's okay baby, it's okay let it out" Bella whispered in my ear. Her voice is like a lullaby…soft and beautiful.

"She was still born and it was the hardest thing I've ever had to go through. Tougher than any fire or call I've ever been on. I felt like my happiness had been stolen from me, but I also felt like I could get through it because I had Maria with me." I paused because I never actually spoke these next words out loud before.

"She killed herself." I said brokenly. I heard Bella's soft gasp.

"About a month later I found her in the bathroom. She overdosed on a punch of pills. She left a note and told me how much she loved me, but she couldn't take the pain anymore and she wanted to be with our daughter."

I turned around to wrap Bella in my arms because that's all I wanted right now.

She just held me while I cried and whispered that she was sorry. She didn't tell me it was okay because she knew it wasn't.

"I'm scared" I admitted.

"of what baby?" she asked placing a kiss on my shoulder.

"Everything…having people I love ripped away from me…" She leaned back to look at me and I saw the understanding in them.

"Isn't everyone" it wasn't really a question because it was true…nobody wants the people they love taken away from them.

We laid on her couch for who knows how long just holding each other neither of us said anything because just being there with each other was more comfort than any words.

"At first I avoided talking or even thinking about either one of them because it hurt too much, but then I realized if I'm not thinking about them…who is? They don't deserve that they were beautiful people they deserve to be remembered." I finally spoke.

"You should talk about them…I wish I could have met them. Whenever you want to talk about them, I'm here to listen." She brushed a piece of hair off my forehead.

"I never thought I'd find someone I actually cared about after Maria…but right now with you I'm starting to re think everything. I care about you Bella…I really like you. You're beautiful and courageous and genuine, I hope you know that." I whispered leaning in to kiss her.

She kissed me back softly wrapping her arms around me.

Without my family, Peter and Charlotte I don't think I could've gotten through that period in my life. I love Maria and I'll never forget her, but I'm ready for new beginnings and hopefully Bella will be a part of them.

**Alright so it was kind of short I know, but I've been sick all week and my computer was being stupid so this is what I came up with. I hope you all liked it…Jasper's past just keeps getting more and more sad. Poor guy ):**

**Decadenceofmysoul – I'm glad!**

**Katandjasper – yeah we wouldn't want a cat fight would we lol**

**XxJasper'sAngelxX – oh yes jealous Bella, she is fun to write**

**PurplePixie143 – so happy you like the story! Oh yes like Jazz needs his ego stroked some more. I don't know how you will feel about Maria, but I didn't write her as a bitch like most do.**

**The-Majors-Keeper – hahah oh yes Hillary let's not show hate for the poor girl, hope what happened with Maria lived up to your expectations. So happy you're enjoying the story so much…and thanks for the compliment on the website!**


	8. Chapter 6

**A/N WHO ELSE HATES FINALS?! I am so over exams and schoolwork summer better hurry the fuck up and get here lol. I can't wait to sleep in and not wake up at the crack of dawn…what are you guys most exited for this summer?**

**Here is another chapter once again barley making the deadline, procrastination is my middle name. literally. BUT here it is and I hope you all like it!**

**please review it would mean a lot!**

**DISCLAIMER: I am not SM and I do not own twilight or any of its characters.**

"**When a man becomes a fireman his greatest act of bravery has been accomplished. What he does after that is all in the line of work." ~Edward F. Croker**

**JPOV**

It's been a month since I've told Bella about Maria and after that night it felt like there was nothing holding us back anymore…nothing weighing down on our shoulders and our relationship flowed with ease. Every day I learn something new about Bella and every day I fall more in love with her.

Like yesterday I found out that Bella has a habit of eating things you would normally eat with a spoon with a fork. We were at my place last night watching a movie and eating ice cream and she grabbed a fork instead of a spoon. I laughed and made fun of her but she just ignored me and happily ate her ice cream.

I learned that she's deathly afraid of thunder storms, but she loves the rain.

She bites her nails when she's anxious or worried.

She has a small tattoo of a bell behind her ear.

She scrunches her nose when she reads or writes and doodles little stars in the corner of her papers.

Her closet is color coded and she counts each step when she goes up the stairs – which she thinks is weird, but I think is incredibly cute.

She cries during every movie, doesn't matter which one it is.

She's passionate and obsesses over her favorite TV shows and allows the personal lives of the characters to affect her.

She hogs all the covers and can't fall asleep without a little night light.

Her socks never match, but her clothes always have to be ironed.

She loves cuddling and being kissed on her neck.

Every time she paints her nails it's always the same shade of blue.

She corrects people's grammar and spelling even though she doesn't realize she's doing it.

I learned something new about her every day and in return she learned something new about me every day too.

The guys and I are playing poker…the girls are out on call.

"I'll raise" Peter says leaning back in his chair a shit eating grin on his face.

He gets really cocky when he plays poker. He usually goes on a winning streak before losing everything. It's fucking hilarious.

"Confident are we?" I said throwing money into the middle.

"Just wait till you see my hand Whitlock"

"So is the candidate ever going to grace us with his presence?" Jared asked irritated. The new truck candidate is supposed to start this shift – which started four hours ago.

"I know seriously, just because you're the commissioners son doesn't mean the rules don't apply to you." Mike rolled his eyes sounding annoyed as well.

The commissioner's son who recently graduated from the academy is going to be our new truck guy. He acquired quite the reputation in the academy. Apparently he's not a big fan of following the rules.

Just what we need – someone who we'll have to babysit and make sure follows orders… because we don't have enough to worry about on calls.

"Whatever man, whenever this jackass shows up I don't want anything to do with him."

"C'mon Paul at least give the guy a chance" I told him.

He scoffed. "I heard he worked at 24 for a week before they kicked him – they were at this huge building fire and almost got him and 2 other firefighter killed because he wouldn't listen to anyone."

"Yeah man the last thing we need is someone getting hurt or worse because some rookie wants to play hero."

Even Peter wasn't too fond of the idea of him either and he's usually a pretty welcoming person.

"I don't know Jas, I got a bad feeling about this guy" Sometimes Pete gets these feelings and he usually ends up being right, it's helped us out a lot in the past…but right now I'm hoping he's wrong.

"Give him a chance, there are three sides to every story" I said strongly looking at each and every one of them.

I am not usually the one to judge based on what others tell me because there are three sides to every story; his, hers, and the truth. I have no idea what went down in that fire and I don't care.

"Whatever man…did I tell you Charlotte's brother is in town" Pete groaned and ran his hands over his face.

"Nah man" I laughed at his frustration.

Charlotte's brother is a fucking riot. 6''2, greasy blonde hair, big love handles and funny as hell. Damn we've had some crazy times with that guy.

"Oh my god, he wakes up at the ass crack of dawn and does yoga in the middle of the fucking living room."

"Yoga is a pretty silent exercise though?"

"Oh no man he has to make all kinds of groaning noises and heavy breathing…it sounds like my fat uncle constipated on the toilet" he shook his head laughing.

"How do you know what that sounds like man?" Garrett laughed.

"Shut up. I swear I'm about to invest in ear plugs."

"Dude remember when he dragged us to that strip club and he jumped up on stage and started striping? I swear to god I almost pissed myself when people started throwing money at him!" I was in hysterics remembering that night a couple years ago.

"God yes! Traumatizing and hilarious!" he cracked up.

I was about to ask him how long he's staying in town for when I felt Bella's hands cover my eyes.

"Guess who?" she whispered.

Her breath tickled my ear and I shivered.

"Hmm, Bella maybe?" I laughed and turned around grabbing her waist and pulling her into my lap.

"Lucky guess" she giggled wrapping her arms around my neck.

"How was your call baby?" I asked her playing with her hair.

She sighed. "A basketball coach went into cardiac arrest in front of his entire team so I had to deal with a bunch of teenage boys yelling at me while trying to make sure this guy didn't die." she rested her head in the crook of my neck.

"Nothing you can't handle" I told her confidently.

I've been out on medical calls with her and she can handle anything. 2 weeks ago some kid overdosed at a party and we had to deal with a bunch of rowdy drunks but she still got the job done just as quickly.

"Are you still coming over tonight?" she asked.

"Of course" I smiled.

I've basically spent every night with Bella since we've been together and its hard imagining sleeping without her.

We haven't done anything more than fool around a little but I was okay with that. I think.

My blue balls may beg to differ.

"Okay good…I have a surprise for you tonight" she whispered seductively her eyes darkened with lust.

Down boy.

"Oh really? What kind of surprise?" my voice sounded lower and husky. Something I know turns Bella on.

"If I told you it wouldn't really be much of a surprise" she tapped my nose and walked over to the kitchen swaying her hips suggestively.

I adjusted myself and groaned.

This woman will be the death of me.

"Uncomfortable there buddy" Peter clapped me on the back laughing.

"Sorry I just can't help myself around you" I quipped.

"Nasty man" he chuckled.

"Jas! You still up for the Mariners this weekend?" Mike asked shuffling the cards.

Shit I forgot I was supposed to go to the game with the guys this weekend. I promised Esme and Carlisle that I'd introduce Bella to them this weekend.

"Shit sorry man, I've got this family thing" It sounded like a lame excuse, I know.

"Your loss brother"

"I promised Esme I'd –"

_**Truck 45, Squad 6, Ambulance 89, Engine 17, apartment fire…West Auburn Street**_

The alarm cut me off and I jumped up and followed everyone towards the garage grabbing Bella by her belt loop when she ran by me.

"Be careful" I told her.

I worry about her a lot on call it's distracting really…one of the main reasons it's kind of frowned upon to have in house romances…

I'd have to talk to Peter later about it.

"I should be telling you that" she leaned in and gave me a chaste kiss and then darted off towards the ambulance.

I toed off my shoes and got on my boots and bunker gear as quickly as possible.

I cursed seeing I was the last one in the truck and I should be the first – I usually am.

"C'mon lover boy hurry the fuck up" This from Garrett who spends all day talking about how amazing Kate is.

"Whatever asshole, just drive." I chuckled.

We pulled up to the apartment and saw it was completely engulfed in flames. There were 10 floors and I knew that we wouldn't have that much time in the building. Chief was already barking out orders before I even got out of the truck. As always I was on search and rescue with Peter, Garrett, Paul, Randall and since there was a lot of ground to cover Mike, Jared, and Seth are with us too.

"Jasper and I will start on the top floor!" Peter yelled pulling on his face mask. I did the same securing my mask and adjusting my oxygen tank.

"Alright lets go" I clapped Peter on the back and we raced into the flames.

There's only one way to describe what being in a burning building is like and that's hot and dark.

I was sweating the second I walked in and we quickly found the staircase and made our way to the top.

"These stairs are a bitch!" I yelled to Pete about halfway up.

"You're telling me…I'd rather run a 10K than walk up these fucking steps"

"You quit not even half way through the 10K you TRIED to run" I laughed. He tried to run the 10K for the hospital charity race and he quit after 2 miles claiming he was going to have a heat stroke. Bullshit.

"Fuck you"

"Kind of busy right now, maybe later"

This is what I love about working with my best friend, death is literally licking all around us were still able to joke around.

When we reached the top floor it turned out to be one long hallway with 5 apartments on each side – 10 altogether.

"I'll get all the ones on the right side!" Peter yelled running to the closest one.

I ran up to the closest one to me and yelled as loud as I could to anyone who might be on the other side.

"Fire Department back away from the door!" I turned and booted the door in.

"This is the fire Department… call out!" I yelled into the darkness.

I saw a woman and her son huddled in the corner and ran over to them. I radioed to Seth and Mike who were a level below us that I was sending them down to them.

"Come on let's go!" I helped the woman up who was coughing uncontrollably clutching her son tightly to her chest.

"Is there anyone else in here?" I asked her before leaving the room. She shook her head no and I led her to the stair case where Seth was waiting and told her to go all the way down to the lobby and out the front where an ambulance will be waiting to look her over.

I passed Peter on my way to the second apartment and saw him carrying a woman in his arms and a man hanging onto his arm leading them down the stairs and outside.

I had just finished clearing my third room when I heard Chief over the radio.

"Jasper, Peter is on his way back up you've got 3 minuets!"

"Three minutes" I whispered to myself. My heart rate sped up and I told myself to hurry the fuck up.

"Fire department! Call out if you can hear me!" I yelled into the fourth room. I heard someone crying in the next room which turned out to be the bedroom.

"Where are you?" I asked whoever was in there. All I heard was sobbing.

I could barely see shit in here so I swept the whole room and I what I found under the bed made me freeze for a second.

Under the bed was a little girl probably around four or five with her wrists, ankles and mouth duct taped. My steps stuttered and my heart dropped.

"Hey darling, its okay I've got you" my voice sounded shaky. I removed the tape off her mouth and sweeping her into my arms, her tiny ones gripped onto mine for dear life. A thousand thoughts were racing through my mind about this little girl but the main one…

Who would do this to their child?

Arson investigation would definitely have its hands full with this. She was wheezing and coughing so I took off my face mask and put it over her small one.

"Take deep breaths!" I told her and she did exactly that. I started down the stair case going as fast as I could while trying not to trip and hurt her or myself. It was becoming harder and harder to breathe without my mask but I knew she needed it more than me.

When I finally stepped outside into the cool air it was like jumping into a pool on a hot day, instant relief and literally a breath of fresh air.

Peter ran out behind me a man thrown over his shoulder. Bella ran up to me seeing the little girl I was holding.

"What happened to her" she looked shocked like I was and ushered me over to put her on the stretcher.

"Found her…under the bed…duct taped" My voice was breathy. I was trying to catch my breath. I placed the girl on the stretcher and Bella started cutting off the duct tape.

"What's your name sweetie?" she asked gently.

"Amy" her voice sounded croaky I could barely hear her and my heart broke for this little girl.

"I'm Bella, I'm going to take care of you okay" Amy nodded understanding Bella was here to help her.

"You took your mask off?" Bella looked at me with fearful eyes.

"I'm fine" I reassured her and grabbed my mask running towards the entrance again.

"No Jasper! Time's up everyone clear the building" Chief boomed with finality.

"Chief come on I have to go back in, there could be more people in there!" I begged. My mind was going crazy I never cleared my fifth room…

"No!" He wouldn't look my in the eye. I wanted to hit him…scream at him…do anything to make him let me go back in.

"THERE ARE MORE VICTIMS INSIDE I NEED TO GO BACK IN" I yelled exasperated. My voice rang out loudly and in my peripheral I saw Bella look at me with deep worry.

"PLEASE CHIEF ONE MINUETE!" I yelled helplessly in his face. I was being disrespectful and foolish he's making the safest call for his men.

"NO JASPER!" He finally looked at me and his eyes where hard and his voice rang out authority.

"FUCK YOU" I threw my mask on the floor and went to go sit on the back of the truck.

I swallow hard and try to get my emotions under control. I start pacing grabbing at my hair and staring at this building in frustration.

"Jas, let it go" Peter came over. I shook off the hand he had on my shoulder I'm to fucking upset right now I don't need people touching me telling me everything is okay.

"No I'm not jus – " I get cut off by a giant boom and the sound of glass shattering. My natural instincts tell me to duck and I look up to see an explosion go off inside. Realization dawns that if I had gotten my foolish way I would've been in that explosion. The selfish part of me is thankful the other isn't because for all I know there could be people in that fifth room.

When we got back to the firehouse I immediately went to take a shower. The smoke and sweat covered my entire body.

My emotions were still haywire I'm upset, angry, thankful, shocked, just overwhelmed with emotion from the fire.

I was getting out my clothes from my locker and I heard someone clear their voice. I looked over and saw Peter leaning against the wall.

"What."

"Don't beat yourself up…we all have rough days" he tells me.

I slam my locker shut but don't turn around. "I can't help it…I don't know what I would've found if I went back in." my voice trembled.

"I've got a scar on my back reminding me every day of the price you pay for trying to play beat the clock…If you went back in you'd be in the hospital right now or dead." He deadpanned.

I turned around to look at him. I know he's right, he's made that mistake our first year here… and I don't want that. I have too much to lose especially now that I have Bella. Thinking about never holding her in my arms feels like I got the wind knocked out of me.

"Yeah" I agreed in a whisper.

He didn't say anything for a while just stared intently at me.

"You know I love you right bro?" he finally spoke.

"I know. You know your my brother" and he was, in every way except blood.

"I'd take care of her if anything happened to you...and your kids; if you had any"

I gave him a small smile…I know he would and he know I would do the same for him.

Bella's worry stricken face and fear filled eyes popped in my head and I vowed right then and there I would do everything I could to make sure he never had to do that.


End file.
